familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tiverton, Rhode Island
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1220066 |website = |footnotes = }} Tiverton is a town in Newport County, Rhode Island, United States. The population was 15,780 at the 2010 census. Geography Tiverton is located on the eastern shore of Narragansett Bay, across the Sakonnet River from Aquidneck Island (also known as the Island of Rhode Island). Together with the adjacent town of Little Compton, the area is disconnected from the rest of the state of Rhode Island. The northern portion of the town is located on Mount Hope Bay. Tiverton is located west of the town of Westport and south of the city of Fall River located in Massachusetts. Much of the town is located along a granite ridge which runs in a north-south direction, rising approximately 170 feet in elevation from the bay. A large section of exposed granite can be observed at the highway cut for Route 24, near the Main Road interchange. According to the United States Census Bureau, Tiverton has a total area of 36.3 square miles (94.1 km²), of which 29.4 square miles (76.0 km²) is land and 18.0 km² (7.0 sq mi; 19.16%) is water. The northern portion of greater Tiverton is North Tiverton, Rhode Island. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 15,260 people, 6,077 households, and 4,405 families residing in the town. The population density was 519.8 people per square mile (200.7/km²). There were 6,474 housing units at an average density of 220.5 per square mile (85.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.98% White, 0.43% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.68% of the population. There were 6,077 households out of which 29.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.2% were married couples living together, 8.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.5% were non-families. 23.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.95. The age distribution of the population of Tiverton was 22.1% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18–24, 29.0% from 25–44, 26.6% from 45–64, and 16.5% 65 years older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.6 males aged 18 or more. The median income for a household in the town was $49,977, and the median income for a family was $58,917. Males had a median income of $41,042 versus $29,217 for females. The per capita income for the town was $22,866. About 2.9% of families and 4.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.7% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Beaches Both beaches are located on the Sakonnet River. The cool breeze blows strong throughout the year. The beaches in Tiverton are Fogland Beach, which has lifeguards, and also can be used for fishing, hiking/walking, and wildlife/nature observation.Tiverton Home http://www.tiverton.ri.gov/government/recreation/fogland_pic.jpg Grinnell's Beach provides an excellent windsurfing area, and a view of the Sakonnet River and Portsmouth shoreline. Amenities include changing rooms, showers, and a children's playground. Fogland Beach also has lifeguards, and has areas for fishing, and hiking/walking. The cove area to the north of the beach is convenient for nature study.http://www.tiverton.ri.gov/recreation/FOGLAND3.jpg History Early , Tiverton, R.I.]] Tiverton was incorporated by English colonists in 1694 as part of the Province of Massachusetts Bay. In 1746, in the final settlement of a long colonial boundary dispute between Rhode Island and Massachusetts, Tiverton was annexed to Rhode Island by Royal Decree (together with its fellow towns along the eastern shore of Narragansett Bay, Barrington, Bristol and Little Compton, and the town of Cumberland, to the north of Providence). Tiverton was incorporated as a town of Rhode Island in 1747. Until that year, Tiverton also controlled the area of East Freetown, Massachusetts, as an outpost. The boundary settlement of 1746 had put East Freetown in Massachusetts, and in 1747 it was purchased by Freetown. Men from the Tiverton outpost took part in the Battle of Freetown, on May 25, 1778, during the Revolutionary War. On the 31st of the same month, a party of about 150 British regulars of the 22nd Regiment under the command of Lieutenant-Colonel Campbell attacked the town. Rivington's Gazette reported that the British were making a preemptive attack based on intelligence that the American militia at Tiverton was preparing an attack against them. However, another report in the New Hampshire Gazette stated the militia was waiting in prepared defensive positions. The result of this skirmish was two British killed, several more wounded, and some fire damage to the lower mill in Tiverton. None of the militiamen were wounded or killed. For about three years of that war, December 1776 – October 1779, Rhode Island proper (now known as Aquidneck Island) was occupied by the British. During this time, Tiverton was a refuge for Americans fleeing this occupation, and a mustering place for colonial forces, gathering to drive away the British. (The occupying forces eventually were withdrawn strategically, as General Clinton marshalled his forces for the 1780 British invasion of South Carolina.McEvedy, p.62) In its early days, Tiverton was chiefly a farming community with some fishing and boat construction. Until 1900 the manufacture of menhaden oil, a fish derivative, was one of the primary industrial pursuits. Cotton and woolen mills were established as early as 1811, when Colonel Joseph Durfee established a spinning mill at Cook Pond, in what it now the city of Fall River, Massachusetts. In 1856, the northern part of the town was set apart from Tiverton, and renamed Fall River, Rhode Island, by the Rhode Island General Assembly.Fall River, Rhode Island On March 1, 1862, in a case between the states that reached the United States Supreme Court, both Fall Rivers were made part of Massachusetts and the state boundary was placed in its current location near State Avenue.History of Citizens-Union Bank Mark's Stadium is a former soccer stadium located in North Tiverton, Rhode Island. During the 1920s and early 1930s, it was the home of Fall River Marksmen, one of the era’s most successful soccer teams. It is one of the earliest examples of a soccer-specific stadium in the United States.[http://www.amazon.com/dp/0954013476 David Wangerin , Soccer in a Football World – The Story of America’s Forgotten Game], 2006 After the demise of the Marksmen, the stadium was used as a home ground by other local teams, most notably Fall River F.C. and Ponta Delgada S.C.. Recent In July 1997 the National Weather Service (NWS) based in Taunton, Massachusetts established a cooperative weather station in the Stone Bridge Village section of town. Named Tiverton-2SW, this station serves as an official meteorological recording station for the town of Tiverton, RI. Data from Tiverton-2SW is collected by the NWS in Taunton, MA as well as the National Climatic Data Center in Asheville, North Carolina. As of 2006, trade establishments are the major employers in the town. Since the mid-20th century, Tiverton has grown as a summer resort and residential area, and as a suburb of Fall River, Massachusetts. During the 1960s, Route 24 was constructed through the northern part of the town, connecting Boston with Newport, Rhode Island via the Sakonnet River Bridge. It is scheduled to be replaced by the Rhode Island Department of Transportation.Sakonnet Bridge Replacement In 2002, contaminated soil (including some soil that was blue) was discovered in the Bay Street neighborhood of Tiverton. In 2003, private property testing began. Contaminants including arsenic, lead, cyanide, and more were found at levels above residential exposure guidelines. Residents have been prohibited from digging in the soil. ENACT (Environmental Neighborhood Awareness Committee of Tiverton) advocates on behalf of the community.ENACT, www.enactri.org Property values in the neighborhood have plummeted due to the contamination and moratorium on digging soil, which meant that residents of this neighborhood have lost their home equity. One of ENACT's successes has been the passage of legislation in the Rhode Island statehouse to create the Environmentally Contaminated Home Ownership (ECHO) loan program, which provides loans for people whose home equity has been sharply reduced due to contamination.http://www.brownalumnimagazine.com/under_the_elms/civil_actions.htmlSchwartzapfel, Beth. "Civil Actions", Brown Alumni Magazine, Nov/Dec 2007 The Rhode Island Department of Environmental Management (RIDEM) has been involved in developing work plans to treat the contamination.Oct 4, 2005 ENACT presentation to Tiverton residents. National Historic Places in Tiverton *Benjamin Barker House *Bourne Mill *Cook-Bateman Farm *Fort Barton Site *Joseph Hicks House *Osborn-Bennett Historic District *Tiverton Four Corners Historic District *Tiverton Historical Society & Chace Cory House Notable people *Paul Di Filippo, science fiction author *Robert Gray, merchant sea-captain and explorer *Mika Seeger, ceramic artist *Russell Warren, architect Education Tiverton has 5 public schools: Poccasset Elementary School, Fort Barton Elementary School, Ranger Elementary School, (the newest school in the district) Tiverton Middle School, and Tiverton High School.School Website The town is its own district and a part of the Newport County district. Sports Tiverton High School has enjoyed a rich soccer history through the successes of local legend Tom Murray. Murray won back to back state championships in 1987–1988. He was a college All-American as a player. Murray returned to lead the team to another championship as a coach in 2008. In 2008 the Tiverton Tigers won the Division III title with Tyler Pacheco named MVP of the game as well as the tournament. All area basketball star Rob Sanford lead the tigers in 1999–2001 led all area and state in scoring and rebounding. Jordan "King" Brodeur led the Tiverton Tigers JV Soccer team with 31 goals in the 2007–2008 season. References Further reading *McEvedy, Colin (1988). The Penguin Atlas of North American History to 1870. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 0-14-051128-8. External links * Official website of Tiverton * * Tiverton History, Old Newspaper Articles, Genealogy Category:Towns in Rhode Island Category:Towns in Newport County, Rhode Island Category:Tiverton, Rhode Island Category:Providence metropolitan area